Love You So Much, Its Hurts so Much
by EvilSpiritsHauntYourDreams
Summary: Tenzin and Lin have been distant since Lin overheard Pema confess. Now, they debate whether or not if they should stay together. They talk about their love, but will they stay together?Will they rekindle their love? Summary sucks but the story is better. Please Read and Review.


**A/N: Inspired from my best friends relationship, I decided to do this oneshot. Please R&R on this. I know I should be studying but this popped in my head when I was thinking of their relationship. She has been with her boyfriend for about 3 weeks now, so I decided to write this. Please let me know what you think. Might be a prolouge to a new story I'll probably start after finishing one of my stories. **

* * *

It had been days since he last saw Lin. He was empty. He felt like someone came and ripped his heart out.

_'Why must Lin have been here when Pema confessed? Now she'll never take me back.'_ Tenzin thought to himself as he kicked a rock into the ocean.

He was debating on whether or not he should go over to the police department and beg Lin for her forgiveness. He sat down on a rock and thought hard about this. When he realized he was sitting on the rock, he got up and continued walking down the shoreline.

* * *

At the police station, Lin Beifong, who was appointed chief when her mother retired a few months ago, was neck deep in paperwork. She sighed as she rubbed her forehead, trying to make the headache she had go away.

_'Damn, never been this stressed since I overheard that little girl confess to Tenzin. Should I go over and make things right with him?' _She asked herself as she picked up the pen and signed more papers.

She stared out the window that faced towards the city and towards Air Temple Island. She threw down her pen and picked up her phone. She dialed a number and listened to it ring. When she heard a deep male voice belonging to Tenzin, she hung up quickly and brought her knees close to her.

She got up and left her office. She got up and went to go clock out since it was the end of her shift. She left the police department in her second command's hands as she left. She stared up at the statue of her mother and shedded a single tear.

_'I'm going over to him and making things right with him. I promise to never let him slip out of my heart again.' _She thought as she dashed home to preparefor him to visit.

* * *

Tenzin got back from his walk when the phone rang. He answered it, expecting the caller to hang up like it did last time but when he answered it, he was shocked, delighted, and happy to here that voice again.

"Hello?"

"Hey airhead." Lin said into the phone, making him laugh out loud. She always called him that since they were children.

"Can you come over tonight? I want to talk now." Lin asked with a bit of hope hidden in the words she said. Tenzin smiled and gave him her answer.

"Sure. I'll be over in an hour." He said as he hung up the phone. He yelled out in joy and hopped on an air scooter and went to his room. He trimmed his beard and put on his best clothes. He left the house on his glider and went towards her apartment. He stopped at a flower shop and got her favorite flowers. He walked rather quickly because a few minutes later, he found himself in front of the apartment building.

* * *

Lin peeked out of her bedroom window and saw him. She smiled happily as she checked her outfit out one last time. She had on a simple emerald green dress and had on simple green flats. She paced the room as she waited for him to knock on her door.

When she heard the knock, she jumped up and ran towards the door. She peeked out the peephole even though she already knew who it was and opened the door.

"Tenzin! Come in." Lin said, smiling her big smile as he stepped into the apartment. He stepped in and smiled at the familiar view of her apartment.

"I brought you flowers." He said sheepishly as he handed them to her. She took them and sniffed them. She always loved the smell of roses, so she put them on the table and filled a vase with water and put them in.

"Their lovely. Thanks." She said as she put the vase on the kitchen table.

They went to the living room and sat down on the couch. They felt like teenagers, even though they were in their early thirties.

"Lin, I know you got mad when you heard Pema confess. But your the only women I want. I love you Lin. Please take me back." Tenzin asked her, placing her hand over his felt it beating, knowing that he wasn't lying.

"I accept your apology. I'm so sorry I over reacted. I promise to never do that. Truth is, I love you so much Tenzin." Lin said as she held his hand. Tenzin brought her towards him and kissed her.

"So does that mean you still want to be with me?" Lin asked when they pulled away. Tenzin had a little blush appearing as he nodded his head. Lin pulled him by the collar and pressed her lips to his as they shared another kiss.

Then, they got up and went out to dinner. They went to Kuangs and had a long night together, showing everyone they will and always will remain together.

When they finished their dinner, they went for a long walk in the park. They hugged and kissed whenever they paused. Onlookers looked at them and cheered.

"They're back together again."

"They'll last forever."

"They really should get married."

Eveyone made their own comments as they passed by them. They chuckled at everyone as they continued to enjoy their evening together. They then went to see a little play that was playing in downtown.

"I'm so happy were back together." Lin said as they walked back to her apartment. Tenzin nodded in agreement as they went up to her apartment.

"Stay over tonight?" Lin asked, a sound of lust rolling off her tongue. Tenzin looked at her and pretended to think hard about it. Lin laughed as she opened her door and walked in. Tenzin followed but they never reached her room as they landed on the couch and spent another night together with love and passion.

* * *

**A/N : What do you think? I know you probably want me to update one of my other stories but I'm saving those for later. But I promise to update sometime next week since its the last week before christmas break next week. Until next time**

**-raindancer167**


End file.
